Unknown system support is a desired data center service for enterprise class customers. Customers desire the capability to provision a system that is not known or managed in a fully automated, hands-off capacity to provide true end-to-end system management. A challenge with this service has been to provision unknown systems in a secure manner. While configuration management systems have used pre-execution environment (PXE) booted systems, manual intervention is performed by an administrator to first make the system known before initial provisioning of the unknown system.